


Almost Arranged

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Kylo, Alpha!Leia, Alpha!Matt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Claiming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Rough Sex, Triplet AU, arranged mating, kind of??? more like, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were to be a mating gift to Kylo Organa-Solo, an aggressive, dark Alpha son of Senator Organa. When Kylo is called away for work and you are left with his two bothers and you suddenly slip back into your heat, things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Arranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/gifts).



> This fic will be improved if you have Interactive Fics installed!  
> http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/

“It’s traditional.” His mother told him, not even bothering to look at him as she tucked another dress- this one long and white, into her bags. “It’s easier on everyone, so you three won’t get into fights over her.” 

He scoffed, of course she could say that. Her only sibling was a Beta- she never _really_ competed with anyone. But it hardly mattered, arguing with her would get them nowhere- she was liable to scream just as loud as he did, and still assert her _motherly dominance_ over him.

Leia held out the offending item and shook it demandingly- an innocuous little pill bottle. Ben bit back a grimace and took it. He didn’t want to get into an argument over this- it made no sense to him why _Kylo_ would get to pick first. He was hardly the oldest of the trio- not more than five minutes older than Ben. 

But that wasn’t the heart of the problem. He’d been on suppressants once, right after maturing- just to dull the intensity of his newly discovered ruts. They didn’t feel right, made him feel like he had a second skin, made him out of touch with his own body. He hated it- but that time he’d taken them for his own good, not _Kylo’s._

At the very least, Ben told himself as he returned to his room, it would _eventually_ be his turn.

 

 

As with most ordained mate selections it started with a scenting. A formal arrangement- something you should be _proud_ of, that they would consider you for the position. It was done in the traditional manner- not that, it really mattered. Your heat was just beginning and already your mind was clouded with heavy thoughts of wide knots stretching you full and sharp teeth claiming you. Even if you were not chosen for this Alpha, you’d spend the next week in various stages in bedridden lust. 

They pressed a cloth to your neck- kneaded at your tender bonding gland, gathered your sweat and scent. They coated the entire cloth, sealed it in a bag, packed it up and sent it off to the seeking Alpha. You wouldn’t be the only Omega that he would test- but three days later, in the midst of your mind-numbing heat, you were told you’d been accepted. 

Perhaps you should’ve been glad- you’d have a respectable mate. Well-off enough to afford to seek an Omega rather than just… find and court one the traditional way. You’d be cared for in your new life. But all you could do was whine and grind uselessly against your fingers, dream of your potential mate’s thick cock.

 

 

Thankfully, your heat had subsided by the time your escort--- a gentle-looking Beta with a kind smile-- had come for you. You didn’t have much to pack- only two bags’ worth of stuff. When you settled into your new life and- more importantly- your new mate claimed you (likely during your next heat), the rest of your belongings would be delivered. 

Your mate lived remarkably far away, unfortunately. It was a long plane trip through the night, but at least it was fast. You slept on and off, oscillating between relief and unpleasant anxiety. You had a mate- security for the rest of your life. What could you ask for besides that, really? 

You swallowed thickly, ignored the growing tightness in your chest. A lot, if you were honest. When your escort was asleep you touched the side of your neck carefully. Who _exactly_ was going to mark you?

 

 

When you touched down in the unfamiliar airport, your escort had at least given you a short reprieve in the bathroom to touch up your makeup, have a moment to collect yourself. You had been judged on scent alone, now you needed to make an impression visually, personally. If you had a breakdown the first time you met him, it probably wouldn’t be very helpful in your budding relationship.

Thankfully, the break had been effective- you easily looked your best given the circumstances, but didn’t have quite enough time to get a bite to eat after your long flight. Your mate, after all, had some sort of respectable job and social requirements to attend. You couldn’t keep him waiting too long. 

The house was large, you noticed as you stepped away from your escort’s car, your two bags heavy in your hands. Two new-looking and well-kept cars were parked in the wide driveway. You suspected another resided in the garage. Behind you, the escort’s car’s engine turned over and he pulled away. He gave a sympathetic smile and a polite wave over before he drove off. From here on, you were in your new mate’s hands. 

From the information they had _graciously_ provided you had gathered that the mother was in politics; a congresswoman who spent most of her weeks far away from home. The father was in transportation. A truck driver, always on the road. So it left you home their three Alpha sons. 

Triplets, you’d read. Three identical brothers. You were the mating gift of the eldest son, _Kylo._ He was- you had also gathered- not the best with people. Stereotypical Alpha- bold, angry, headstrong, volatile. Great. Perfect romantic partner material. The only upside to this was that you had been guaranteed that the other two unbonded Alphas of the house would be well suppressed until… Well, until something permanent was reached. 

Permanent. By the time of his next rut, you would be bonded to _Kylo Organa-Solo._ Your stomach flipped uneasily. Too late to turn back now, you raised a shaking hand to press the doorbell and-

The door opened before you could press it, your hand, still clutching your bag, hanging halfway between you and the doorbell.

The first thing you realized is how _tall_ he was. He was barely half a foot taller than you- and yet he was so _big_ , with broad shoulders and thickly muscled arms, his entire person covered in dark clothing and a beautiful mane of black hair curled around his face. Everything about him screams big and powerful Alpha-- even his musky, dark scent, wafting towards you through the doorway.

Kylo startled, raked his eyes over you- wasting no time for politeness. You blushed, wilted under his intense gaze. He breathed in deeply- and for a moment his pupils expand in desire. His voice was deeper than you expected, sending a quick chill down your spine while a scowl pulls at his lips. “Oh, you would show up _now._ ”

“Oh- What?” Your brows pinched up and you clutched your bags a little closer. “I didn’t think I’d be late-”

The tall Alpha half-stepped back inside, yelled, deep and commanding, to someone- _“Matt! She’s here!”_ He turned back to you, again letting his eyes again trail over your body. “As much as I would love to- get _acquainted_ with you, I have business to attend to.” 

Another man appeared behind him- and you blinked at the shocking similarity. Nearly a carbon copy except for his ridiculously curly blonde hair- with dark roots, you noted- and a pair of large, round glasses perched on his nose. His complexion was paler than Kylo’s, making the dark spots along his face stand out even more. “Matt and Ben will take care of you until I get back.” To his brother again- “Just, keep her in my room or something. I’ll be back in a few days.” 

He stepped around you and you turned to watch him for a moment- even his gait spoke of his Alpha gender. You swallowed and turned back to-- Matt. The middle brother, you reminded yourself quickly. Despite his facial structure being just as strong as Kylo’s there was something much softer about him, his eyes less hard and piercing, more awkward and gentle. Matt stared at you blankly for a moment, then let his lips curl up in a small smile and held his hand out- “Hi. I’m Matt.” 

“Uh, hey. I’m Y/n. I would shake your hand but,” You turned the bags in your hands, gave a sheepish smile in turn. 

“Oh, here- let me get that.” Matt leaned over, taking one bag to free your hand- and in his proximity you could smell him. Not nearly as thick a scent as his brother’s- suppressed, you guessed, _hoped._ But also just different than his brother’s- more organic and tangy, like citrus and sandalwood- less dark and musky. “Um, come inside,” 

He stood aside and let you in the house as one of the cars in the driveway started and was muffled as the door closed behind you.

The house was, as expected, quite large and dense with a mixture of Alpha scents, some lingering traces of their unsuppressed signatures. You swallowed hard and glanced around the new, massive space. 

The tiled entryway lead to a sitting room to the right with a formal dining room behind it. While the sitting room looked at least decently lived-in with a handful of books and magazines on the coffee table, the dining room looked- in a word- unused. A cabinet displaying the fine china had a lingering layer of dust on the inside- but the glass was sparkling clean.

To the left was a hallway with three closed doors- which you suspected were the brothers’ bedrooms. Matt lead you that way first, taking you to the last door and letting you inside. The room was disconcertingly plain and monochromatic- Kylo’s wide king bed adorned with a black duvet and matching black pillows- flanked by white nightstands with a single desk lamp- complete with black lampshade. 

To one side of the room there were two bookshelves around a window (with thick blackout curtains, unsurprisingly)- covered in books and small models of things. You recognized one as some sort of satellite, but most everything else is foreign. Across from the bed was a large flatscreen TV mounted on the wall, under it was a chest that sported a fancy-looking gaming system and probably several games or movies. 

Well, at least you were right about being taken care of- but you weren’t sure what to make of the little you’d seen of Kylo’s personality or his spartan taste in decor. Maybe he’d be willing to compromise with his new mate?

“This is Kylo’s room,” Matt said, almost wincing at his own words- you smiled softly at him, hoped to reassure him. He certainly seemed nice enough. Matt placed the bag he held at the foot of Kylo’s bed and took the other from your hand. They looked out of place, so unmatched with the rest of the room’s atmosphere.

“I… guess you’ll be staying here.” He rubbed at the back of neck and averted his gaze to the floor, too obviously guilty and uncomfortable with Kylo’s demand and yet unwilling to outright defy him. You weren’t terribly surprised- Kylo was… assertive. Intimidating. “Oh!” Matt’s face lit up again, “Uh, are you hungry? I could cook something--- or I could show you the rest of the house?” 

You touched your stomach delicately and blushed- thankful your stomach hadn’t growled its annoyance at your skipped meal yet. “Both, please?”

Matt absolutely grinned- white, crooked teeth poking out from plush pink lips. “Alright!” You closed the door behind you as you left. 

Their house was relatively simple despite its large size- past that original sitting room was the kitchen, brightly lit and modern. The kitchen opened onto another living room, and to the left of the kitchen was a hallway that lead to, you suspected, the master bedroom. The yard out back was sizable as well, but hardly tended to besides regular mowing. A white tile-lined pool sat over to one side of the yard, uncovered as though it had been used recently. 

Matt, as it turned out, was adept at cooking and gentle enough to put your anxieties at ease- you helped out a little as he prepared dinner and made casual conversation- what the brothers did for work, what they liked, even just what Matt was watching on TV these days. “I don’t watch too much TV, but I’m reading this book, _Snow Crash,_ it’s about this dystopian futuristic world...” Mostly you just leaned on the counter and drank water while you watched him work.

Matt was, by far, kinder than his older brother. He seemed to actually care about you as a person- not just as his brother’s future mate. You swallowed, looked at the floor. It felt surreal, was that really going to happen? You’d be part of his family, one of the Organa-Solos.

“So… two brothers?” You ventured, idly spinning the ice in your glass. “How do you get along?”

“Well, we kind of balance each other out.” Matt shrugged, beginning to slice up some broccoli. “Kylo’s the oldest. Not that there’s a big age gap- since we’re triplets. But I’m the middle kid and Ben is the youngest.”

“And all three of you are Alphas?” You smile, try to joke to cover up your returning nervousness, “Your parents must’ve been really busy keeping up with you.”

Matt’s face fell for a moment, and he shrugged. “Our parents aren’t around much.” He glanced at you from the corner of his eye. “If you’re worried about us interfering, there’s no need. Ben and I are on suppressants until Kylo claims you.” 

You grimaced and hoped he hadn’t seen- that was kind of the opposite of your problem. You’d much rather have Matt as you mate than Kylo from the little you’d interacted with him. You sipped your water, tried not to hope Matt’s suppressant failed. “So, what’s Ben like? I haven’t met him yet.”

“Well, he’s the youngest. The most social of the three of us, bit of a joker.” Matt scraped his vegetables into a waiting, hot pan. Immediately they began to sizzle gently, the scent pushing away at the residual scents of the Alphas who lived here, a gentle respite from the constant reminder. “I’m sure you’ll see him before--”

Clear from the other side of the house you heard the front door open and close, and just like that you were outright nervous again. Here he was- the last of the Organa-Solo boys. 

“Damn, Matty, it smells great in here--” Ben’s face came around the corner, freezing as he saw you. 

He looked more like Kylo, with dark, wavy hair- but shorter than Kylo’s- and he wasn’t dressed in black. No, he just wore a plain gray shirt and slightly faded, worn jeans. Casual. Nice-looking. Despite being just as tall and wide as his eldest brother, he wasn’t nearly as intimidating- not nearly as threatening and _dangerous_ looking. Now, Ben- you could see yourself bonded to him.

He seemed confused for a moment before the realization came back to him. And as he saw you, you watched his expression fall for a moment, losing his playful, fond note. “Oh.”

“Hi- um.” You started, found the words getting caught in your throat. “I’m-”

Ben’s voice dropped to something uncomfortable, the expected familiarity for his brother replaced with an uncertainty about you. “Yeah, I know who you are. Kylo’s new mate, right?” You blushed and looked away. Of course- that's all you were wasn't it? Kylo’s new mate- your stomach dropped at the thought. 

You glanced back to Ben’s face in time to catch the last moment of his gaze sliding over your body- discerning how you fit into the already decided nature of their unconventional family unit. He considered you- and for a moment you swore there was something heated about his gaze- before a frown tugged at his lips and he turned away. “Get me when dinner’s ready, Matt.” 

You watched him leave, watched him go back to that hallway with three bedrooms and disappear somewhere behind the first door. You turned to Matt, watched him frown at the stove and stir the food aggressively. “Was that- did I upset him?” 

Matt caught your eyes- the sudden, near motherly need to reassure coming over him. “Oh, no, no! Ben’s just being moody. Upset about Kylo getting a mate first and being on suppressants. He was- well, pretty popular with the Omegas around town.” He shrugged, “Once you’re more settled in he’ll warm up to you. He’s pretty friendly, actually.”

You nodded- hoped Matt was right. If you were really, _really_ lucky, Kylo might even warm up to you too.

 

 

Sleep was slow to come in the foreign bed, thick was Kylo’s scent. Seeking relief, you draped one of your shirts over his pillows just to block some of his smell. It was even stranger to wake up- in a room that wasn’t yours, still dark with those blackout curtains covering the windows. Anxiety kept you in bed for several minutes as you stroked at the fluffy black duvet. 

Eventually you rose and spent the day unpacking, hesitantly putting your clothes into drawers and into Kylo’s closet, next to his clothes. You spent an hour sitting at the end of the bed playing on your phone because- if you were honest- you weren’t sure how okay it would be to move around the house. 

That evening you slipped out into their backyard, once you were sure no one was in that end of the house. You hadn’t yet unpacked your swimsuit, and even if you had- it would’ve felt… weird. Wrong. Too intimate. You weren’t quite that comfortable here yet. But you pulled on some shorts- and sat at the edge of the pool. 

The water was blessedly cool around your ankles as you dipped them in the pool and you sighed, flexed your toes under the water. It was simpler out here- you could close your eyes and lean back on the tile and listen to the world. Chirping birds and chittering bugs, the gentle hum of the pool cleaner running along the floor of the pool, dragging its cable with it. A simple life for the moment.

You laid your hands over your belly and exhaled long and slow, let yourself relax. There was no impending mating to a man you’d barely met, no fanciful deals to foster a political family. Just the water around your calves and the gentle breeze and the hard surface of the patio under your back. If only they had a dog- or a cat. If they had any sort of pet, really, that would do wonders for your comfort level.

You weren’t sure how long you laid there, but your reprieve couldn’t last- cut short by the sliding door opening and closing. An image flashed through your head: Kylo returning already, looking down at you with that guarded scowl-- You sat up forcefully, expecting- hoping it was Matt to ask what you wanted for dinner or if you were okay- but instead you found playful eyes and dark hair. 

“Oh.” Was this better or worse? You couldn’t quite tell yet, “Hey, Ben.”

“Hey,” He greeted in turn. For a moment he just stood there- looking at you and rubbing the toes of his tennis shoes together, before giving in to whatever he had been thinking of. He circled around the pool towards you. He gave you space at first- a few feet between you as he sat at the edge and pulled his shoes off and threw them haphazardly behind him before dipping his feet into the water.

You both sat quietly for a moment, stealing awkward glances at one another, unsure how to proceed. 

“We- haven’t really had the chance to talk, yet.” You start, looking over to him to make sure he’d heard you at all. He had- and was looking to you with open, dark eyes, his body completely relaxed. Was this how you fostered friendship? Gods you sure hoped so, awkwardly rubbing at your wrists. “What do you do?”

“I work at the community theater downtown. Sometimes an actor, sometimes on the tech crew.” Ben said, shrugged, moved his legs in the water, watched the ripples move towards your legs. “Nothing as fancy as Kylo and Matt.” 

You blinked- you hadn’t even thought to ask them, bit at your lip for such an obvious oversight. “But that sounds like a lot of fun. What do your brothers do?”

“Matt’s into computer repairs and upgrades and shit.” Ben laughed once, a single huff of amused air, “He’s a professional nerd. Loves it, though.” 

You smiled with him- of course Matt was a techie, it fit him perfectly. “And Kylo?”

“Technically, he’s got some politics degree. There’s- a long line of political Organas.” Ben sighed, leaned back on his hands. “He doesn’t give a damn about it though, not _really.”_

Your mouth pulled into a frown so quickly your cheeks hurt, your brows pinched together. “Then why does he do it?”

“Used to think it was for Mom, now I think it’s just the power.” Ben shrugged, kicked his legs more aggressively, stared at the slowly darkening sky. “People respect politicians, even if they don’t like them.” 

Power. This was your _mate._ You bit at your lip, worried the thin skin there. Of course he’d be interested in a career of power. Could you really do this? Be mated to Kylo? This couldn’t possibly work out, no matter how well-off financially you would be.

The breeze shifted and blew fast by you-- and first you shivered, rubbed at your arms. And then you smelled it- just for a moment- a change in Ben’s musk, carried in the wind. Something just barely different than when you’d met him a little more than a day ago. It was- thicker, more saturated. You turned to him, tried to reconcile the scent difference with his unchanged appearance. 

“Should probably get you inside before it gets cold,” Ben said, pulling his feet from the pool- the white cement tiles darkening to a brownish gray as water dripped onto them. You followed suit, leaving two sets of wet footprints back to the door.

Perhaps it was just the wind that had changed his scent- perhaps carrying someone else’s from another house-- nothing to worry about. 

 

 

In all honesty, the next few days passed with little incident. You were more-or-less confined to the house- and more specifically to Kylo’s bedroom. It wasn’t a, well, spoken rule, but you suspected if you ventured further than the curb, you’d have two disgruntled brothers coming after you. Things seemed to run smoothest when you just stayed in Kylo’s room, out of everyone’s way- no chance of _escaping._ Not that you really would; you may not like your future bondmate, but being mated into the Organa-Solo line was a blessing, something to be thankful for. At least you told yourself that, you were still working on believing it.

For three days, all was fine. The nervous expectation of Kylo’s return hung over you- but there wasn’t any more of the potential oddness from suddenly moving in with people you had never met.

Considering the circumstances, life could’ve been much worse. Matt was pleasant, let you read books from his collection as Kylo’s library proved too technical, took care of you for the most part- got you anything you needed but didn’t pack.

Better still, with each passing day Ben seemed nicer- started joking with you and even began conversations. Even daring to playfully scoff at the books you borrowed from Matt’s room. It was nice- to have both brothers be so welcoming. Even if Kylo wasn’t to your taste, at least you had found a home with his family. 

Each day there you got a little more used to the scents of Ben and Matt- and even to Kylo’s with his still clinging to his sheets. And yet each day your senses became more attuned to one- Matt’s scent was muted, which made sense considering he was on suppressants. Kylo’s was fading with his absence- but Ben. Ben’s should’ve been just as muffled as Matt’s. 

But instead, you swore- it kept getting stronger. More saturated and potent with the day, his musk heavy and sweet around you- brought an embarrassing wetness to your sex. Made you feel dizzy when he sat next to you on the couch. Made you _miss_ him when he wasn’t in the house. It was intoxicating, really. The fresh, crisp scent made a familiar, residual warmth gather in your belly.

And that- that should’ve been your first clue. It made no sense- you’d just come off your heat, you couldn’t go back into it! No, no- you should’ve had weeks before your next cycle. But you stayed in bed late, suddenly shivering and feeling overheated and you knew- you _knew_ you were going to go back into heat, there was no chance that wasn’t it. Somehow, your cycle had been reset.

“Matt?” You called out- ignoring the way your voice wavered, sounded whiny in your growing need. You wouldn’t have too long before your thoughts would be too entirely consumed- and you needed to tell them _now,_ before you did something reckless.

The door to Kylo’s room opened, a long wedge of light illuminating the dim room. “Yeah, are you--” You heard as he inhaled deep and long, even on suppressants you couldn’t imagine how good you must smell to him- an unmated virgin in fresh heat. His voice caught in his throat as he could barely gasp a soft, “Oh.” 

You whined into the pillow, tried not to rut against Kylo’s mattress, tried harder not to slide your hand into your pants while Matt was still standing there. You twisted your fist into the sheets, pressed your thighs together.

“Okay, uh-- I’m going to bring you some food, and- a couple water bottles,” His voice cracked and you watched his throat bob as he swallowed, “And I’ll call Kylo, you just- just sit tight.” Matt’s silhouette left the hallway and a moment later you heard the cabinet doors in the kitchen opening and closing rapidly. 

You couldn’t stop yourself now- you flipped over onto your back and slid one hand flat down your belly, over your thoroughly soaked panties. A moan tore itself from your throat at the feel of your slick gathering between your legs- at the sensitive, swollen flesh of your sex aching to be fucked and mated and filled with an Alpha’s knot.

Even with the cloth stopping you from touching directly, just the pads of your finger sliding over your stiff clit had your hips jerking, lifting- aching for _more._ Your free hand grabbed at the pillows under your head- your other hand busy circling frantically.

“Oh!” Matt gasped, stared at you. You shuddered, met his gaze. What did you look like to him? Sprawled over his brother’s bed, one hand working at your needy cunt freely, too desperate to even stop at his presence. You couldn’t stop even if you wanted to. But you _didn’t_ want to- your mind was quickly becoming too fogged to think of anything beyond an Alpha’s thick cock stretching you open and being filled with cum. Matt’s teeth digging into your shoulder, delicate fingers digging into the soft skin of your sides-

 _No, no- not Matt,_ you managed to piece together in the remnants of your hormone-fueled brain. You were to be his brother’s mate- no, you just needed to keep enough self control not to fall over yourself trying to get his thick, beautiful, pink cock- gods you could see it, twitching with need, a shiny bead of precum trailing down its length. 

You moaned, writhed on the bed. You pushed your panties aside and slid two fingers inside yourself, so much thinner than what you needed. You whined, turned your face into the arm beside your head. Thick slick coated your fingers and you slid a third finger in, aching to feel as full and stretched as you did in your fantasies.

“Here- here’s some boxed-- and okay, the door has a lock on it, can you get it?”

A whimper slid from your throat, tried to shake your head- no, the only way you were going to leave this bed was if Kylo walked through the door. Or- no, it wasn’t Kylo’s scent that you were intoxicated on. It- _fuck,_ it was _Ben’s-_ you shuddered- Ben’s thick musk that screamed what a strong, capable Alpha he was- you whined again, gasped and threw your head to the side. 

No, you- you had to lock the door. You couldn’t let yourself do this. Couldn’t endanger what would easily be the best thing to happen in your life. You bit your lip hard, ignored the growing tears of desperation burning at your eyes- and nodded. 

You clenched hard around your fingers once as you fought to pull them out of your body. You couldn’t find it in you to stand- just barely having the presence of mind to drag yourself off the bed on all fours. Matt backed away into the hallway as you crawled towards him, let him close the door for you. 

You whimpered as you tried- and failed- to reach up and twist the door’s lock. Your arm felt so heavy- wanted so badly to nestle between your legs and never leave, just keep stroking and petting that hot, wet pussy. 

You moaned, found just enough willpower to reach up and hit the button lock. 

Matt, having waited for the soft _click_ of the door, spoke again. His voice suddenly so melodic and entrancing, you whimpered, pressed against the cool wood door. “Okay, okay- K-Kylo should be back tomorrow,” 

His footsteps were heavy, fast as he moved away from the hall- your senses so highly attuned you could hear the back door opening and slamming closed. Was your scent so thick, even on his suppressants that he had to leave? 

You curled in on yourself, dropped to your side and immediately pushed your clothes off, kicked them away. Matt needed air and Kylo wouldn't be back until tomorrow. You were on your own for this- so empty and wet and needing and _alone._

 

 

Ben opened the door to the house-- and your scent assaulted him, hit him took his body by surprise. His cock hardening near instantly-- an unclaimed _virgin_ Omega going into heat so near to him? He shuddered, barely managed to close the door behind him. Scent pulled him further into the house- made him stagger towards Kylo’s room. His conscious mind was slipping away like water through his hands, driven nearly entirely by the primal urge to get his cock into that slick, wet heat, to mate you, _fuck_ you and _claim_ you. Yes- yes you could be _his._

He stopped at Kylo’s door, inhaled deeply, let your arousal wash over him. He- he couldn’t- he couldn’t do this. His hands curled around the door frame, nails biting through the thin acrylic paint, somewhere between supporting his weight and trying to push himself away. 

No, no- he hadn't wanted this. He hated those suppressants, made him feel sick and made his own scent wrong. He didn't want- Ben swallowed thickly, pinched his eyes closed, tried to breathe past your scent. His voice stuttered, strained with his self-control. “M-Matt!”

But Matt was gone. Stepped outside some time ago to keep away from your scent- to not _endanger_ you with his presence. Instead, he left you with the only other unmated Alpha, the one off his suppressants. The one fighting so hard to turn around and leave-

And you- in your painfully, helplessly aroused state you could smell him. So delicious, a temptation you couldn’t resist- and you heard his low, beautiful voice. So close, just past the door- and he was aroused too, you could smell it in his scent- his pheromones pouring off him, whispering how hard he was, how much he wanted you. 

You whimpered, ground against your hand- _ached_ for him. You circled your clit with two fingers and thought of his hands instead- larger, calloused- and you moaned loudly. 

Ben’s mouth was dry, and he knew he shouldn’t. He should’ve just gone anywhere else- done anything else. His cock was hard, pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans. His mouth moved without his full consent, just barely bringing himself to say “Y/N?”

You moaned again, oh just to hear him say your name, oh gods, how it would sound when he _moaned it_ \-- your cunt clenched helplessly around your fingers. You needed it. You needed to hear him moan into your ear, make you cum, claim you-- “Please, _Ben!”_

The whine of your voice filtered through the door and his breath caught in his chest, your pleading and the scent of your arousal (virgin, unclaimed- so _wet_ he could smell it- so _delicious)._

It was too much. 

He couldn’t do it, couldn’t fight this. He needed it too badly- he couldn’t imagine denying you now, you _needed_ him. And something inside him snapped.

Before he could even think to stop-- he slammed his shoulder against the door. You gasped, wrangled your hands from between your legs, just barely pulled yourself away towards the bed. 

Another hit was all it took. Light flooded Kylo’s room- the door splintering along the knob and swung unevenly on its hinges to the wall. Ben’s eyes were black, pupils entirely consuming iris in his lust.

And he _jumped_ on you, dragged you up onto the bed by your shoulders. His scent clouded your mind, thick in the air as his lips pressed to yours- warm and soft and insistent over your mouth, shifting- turning rough and desperate, a fist caught in your hair, tugged your head back. His hand caught at your jaw as you opened your mouth to him, let him lick into you, bite at your lips and growl into your mouth.

Ben’s free hand settled over yours, brought it to your wet cunt- forced you to push your fingers back inside yourself- to grind the heel of your hand against your clit- now faster, all at his own pace. Completely under his control, slick and wet and waiting for him.

You whimpered against his mouth, prompting a deep growl from Ben’s chest that reverberated through you. You needed him. Not your hand or his- you needed his cock. His _knot._

You freed your hand from his grasp and grabbed at his shirt, Ben barely pulling away from you to let you pull it over his head. As soon as it was off- his caught your wrist, brought your hand to his mouth and took your fingers into his mouth. His hot, softly textured tongue slid over your fingers, pulled every trace of your own thick slick off your hand.

You whimpered, flexed your fingers over his tongue, pet it as it writhed under your touch. “Please, Ben…”

You could feel it in your fingers when he growled again. Ben dropped your hand, grabbed your hips-- and you yelped as he flipped you onto your stomach. The hands on your hips slid back; both thumbs caught the plump flesh of your outer lips- and pulled them apart.

You gasped as the cool air hit your cunt- your wet, shiny sex bared to Ben’s gaze. He moved down the bed- his forearms pressed up against your thighs as he held you open. He breathed in deeply, moaned at your scent. You whimpered, squirmed anxiously in his grip- your pussy giving a desperate throb, only driving Ben to moan again, closer to you-- close enough to feel the low vibrations of his voice.

He needed it- to taste you, to coat his tongue in your sweet slick. And nothing in the world could stop him now. He licked a wide stripe up your wet cunt while you moaned, rocked back against his face. With next pass of his soft tongue he flicked at your clit with the tip, dipped into you, just barely teasing your entrance- then sliding up over the smooth length of your perineum. You moaned, writhed under him, twisted your fingers into the dark sheets, wishing you could reach his hair. “Oh- Ben, please…!”

He growled low and you sobbed at the feeling- the vibrations of his voice sinking deep inside you. The bed shifted, jerked against the wall as he rutted through his jeans against the side of the mattress.

His lips dragged over your labia, suckled at every inch of your sensitive, flushed flesh- circled around your entrance, aching to drag as much of your sweet, intoxicating arousal out as he could. You whimpered, tried to grind your hips up against his mouth. It was good- so good to have him there, his soft, wet tongue laving at you- but you needed more. His tongue would never be able to replace his thick knot- you needed his cock to fill you up, needed him to _fuck_ you.

“I need you,” You whimpered, thrust back at Ben’s face. _“Please-”_

Ben growled again making you whimper and moved away just barely long enough to shove his pants down. The head of his thick cock prodded at your entrance for only a second, before he was forcing his massive cock inside your tight cunt and you _screamed._ You writhed under him, clenching around his wide girth- felt the head of his cock nudge at your cervix- and it burned in the best way, felt so blissfully _amazing_ to finally be filled up with an Alpha’s cock, so much more than your fingers could ever be. Your walls spasmed hotly around him, overwrought with sudden, new sensations and another wave of perverted slick poured from your cunt.

You started to lean back, maybe thrust back against him- and Ben put a hand between your shoulder blades, shoved you back down to the mattress. Your arms collapsed under you, your face pressed sideways into the sheets. “Stop fucking _squirming.”_ His voice low and rough, demanding. And he thrust into you, hard and quick, stabbing jerks of his hips- burying his length inside you with every pass, prodding at your cervix happily. 

You could hear him grunting, deep little half-formed phrases that just vibrated through his chest, heavy and low and so primal- layered over by the obscene sounds your slick-soaked cunt made as he fucked you. 

You whined, gasped under him- tried to raise your hips against him. So, so good to finally have this- to have someone take you in your heat, to fill you, to relieve this awful ache. How had you ever survived without this? Would you ever be able to last your heat alone again? You clenched around him again, mewling helplessly at the pleasure settling in your belly.

The hand not holding you down slid under your body, sought your stiff clit. You squealed, bucked hard against him as he began to ruthlessly flick it from side to side. You squirmed, twisted your fists in Kylo’s sheets- couldn’t decide if you wanted him to stop or do more-

You felt it when he buried himself inside you as deep as he could- his knot beginning to swell. Another rush of slick coated your walls at the thought, how you were so helpless and trapped under his powerful Alpha grip. You could only moan and writhe under him. Ben leaned over you, nosed your hair away from your ear- growled low, “You want to cum? You wanna cum on your Alpha’s cock, princess?”

“Yes!” You moaned, arched back against his chest and ground against his fingers on your clit, desperate to find release. “Yes, my Alpha!”

“Fuck yes you do, cum for me,” Ben groaned, caught your earlobe with his teeth. And you couldn’t resist obeying- fucking yourself back into Ben’s relentless pace and forward against his fingers. You started to unravel at the seams, threw your head back and moaned deep and long. Your walls fluttered around his thick cock, pulling him over the edge, milking the beginning of his orgasm from him-

His moaned against your skin so close to your ear, growling over and over, “Mine- mine- mine,” His knot thickened, stretched your entrance so deliciously- and locked your bodies together as one final, vicious thrust had him jabbing at your cervix, his hot cum pouring into you, cock twitching against your sensitive walls. You moaned, clenched around him- nearly came again from the feeling- 

And something sharp grabbed your neck, over that sensitive spot where your throat met your shoulder- and _dug in._ Twelve teeth squeezing hard over your bonding gland- sunk in until iron flooded Ben’s mouth and you _did_ cum again. White flashed in your eyes, spasmed hard under him, helpless as your body lit up in overbright, hormonal pleasure as he _claimed_ you. Sunk his teeth in you and marked you as _his._

You keened, tears forming at your eyes- from pain? shock? love? you couldn’t tell- as you each collapsed back down onto Kylo’s gray sheets. Ben curled over over your back possessively, his hands moving to slide around your middle, his face nuzzling into your neck and shoulders. You both half lost in the blurry post-orgasmic, post-claiming haze, half still floating in the remnants of your heat. 

He licked gently at the wound at your neck- your new claim- and urged it to seal. His voice is husky, but not nearly as dark as it had been, “Sorry,” His voice soft and strained. His lips brushed on your skin, his arms tightening around your waist. “I didn’t… mean for that to happen…”

“It’s okay,” you smiled, sigh into the mattress. “My Alpha,” 

You felt Ben’s cock throb inside you, the way he shivered at the phrase. He rolled to the side and pulled you with him, still tied together with his knot, your back snug up against his chest as he kissed at your hair- his mind lost in a slurry of endorphins. “My Omega. My _mate,”_

You sighed into his touch- tried to pull him somehow closer. 

And you slept like that- Ben’s deep voice repeating slowly, lips twitching your hair, “Mine, mine, mine…”

 

 

In truth, the event was slightly less catastrophic than it could’ve been. Your heat, even after being claimed, lasted for another full day. And only after your mind began to clear, to return to normal working order, did the awful, sinking feeling- that the feeling the Earth itself would open up and swallow you whole start. Your heart catching in your chest and tears gathering in your eyes-- the best thing that could’ve happened to you and you managed to fuck it up beyond belief. 

And Ben whispered soothingly to you, held you tighter to him and kissed at your new mark- _his_ mark- the developing scar along your neck. “Hey, hey- it’s okay. We’ll figure it out- don’t worry,” 

When you finally freed yourself from Ben’s grasp and you stood on wobbling legs, you winced at the state of Kylo’s room. The bed itself was surely ruined, coated in your combined cum and sweat and tears, sheets ripped where they’d finally given in to your ruthless twisting. Every fabric was soaked in the thick scent of your heat and Ben’s responding rut- and the very proof you’d been claimed. The change in your scent, now so similar and yet mixed with Ben’s. 

When you finally left Kylo’s room (Ben at your side, carefully laying a hand along your lower back, helping support you). Kylo and Matt waited in the living room. Matt was curled on himself, defeated, picking at his fingers- and Kylo’s hands were curled into hard fists. You couldn’t bring yourself to meet their eyes, stared only empty space on the couch between them. 

None of you spoke for a long moment. And then, Ben, cheerful, pulled you closer to him- your side completely flush with his: “So, you won’t believe what just happened.” 

You tried not to laugh- tried not to completely lose your mind at the incredible absurdity of it all and Ben’s ridiculous bravado, somehow trying to diffuse whatever situation was brewing. And for a moment, you thought it wouldn’t work. You glanced up to Kylo’s face-- his pale, dotted skin distorting and twisting, turning red in impotent rage-- and then a collapse. Kylo sighed, dropped his head into his hands, wove his fingers through his thick hair.

“You couldn’t keep it in your pants for a fucking _week?”_ Kylo demanded, rubbed at his face. 

“We didn’t…” You started, trailed off as Matt looked to you. You swallowed, looked to the floor, sure that you wouldn’t have the nerve to speak while looking at them- their disappointed faces. “I didn’t think my heat would come back… it’s never done that before…”

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, each trying to piece together how it happened, and more importantly- You swallowed thickly, “What now?”

Kylo and Ben both remained quiet, exchanging upset expressions- and Matt spoke up finally. “Not much, really.” His brother’s sharp eyes turned to him and he struggled to continue, “I mean, you’re bonded to Ben. Can’t undo that. And you were, uh, sent to be mated to _one_ of us.” He shrugged softly, glanced back and forth between his brothers. “It’s not like the family lost anything monetarily. The deal should still be okay.” 

Kylo sighed, crossed his arms and scowled. “More or less. We order another mate for me and that’s it.” 

“So I’m just- part of the family now?” You asked incredulously- no, you’d fucked this up so horribly, they couldn’t just _accept_ you--

Matt smiled, a soft little thing that comforted you from across the room. “Even if we’re upset about it, we can’t un-mate you from Ben. So, yeah. You’re one of us.”

The tension left your shoulders all at once, wobbling on your feet in relief. You couldn’t help the wavering smile that pulled at your lips or the tears that blurred your vision and slipped over your cheeks even as you rubbed them away. “Th-thanks.” Your sniffed, “Thank you.” 

Ben- now instinctively driven to protect and comfort his mate- pulled you closer to his side and kissed your forehead. It was- awkward, his lack of truly romantic pursuits obvious for a moment. But he tried, followed what innate knowledge whispered to his mind- and stroked carefully over the scabbed oval of his bite on your neck. 

You shuddered, leaned against him- overwhelmed by the sudden hormonal comfort that came from the action, another wave of tears threatening to pour at _that_ shock too. You were _mated._

Matt cleared his throat and you looked to him- suddenly embarrassed. Was that strange- too intimate for public? You’d seen it before, but perhaps you were wrong-- “You two haven’t eaten in like two days; aren’t you hungry? I was thinking curry for dinner?”

And suddenly- it was real. Not quite easy- and terribly, blindingly new territory- but that was it. You were mated to Ben. You were part of the Organa-Solo family. Nothing in the world could change that- and though entirely unplanned- they accepted it, embraced it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](korpuskat.co.vu)


End file.
